But I Want To
by SerrasAngel
Summary: Myka and Helena have lived in the same apartment building for a few months now. After noticing each other a lot Myka sees an opening to say hello. What happens next? AU (was posted to tumblr for AU week)
1. Chapter 1

Helena noticed the bouncing curls as she was walking up the stairs to her apartment. Brown and catching the sun just right from the windowed doors before she disappeared down the hall below. This happened quite a few times a week actually. They would get home minutes apart from each other and after checking their mail would go to their respective apartments. What Helena didn't know was that the nameless woman with bouncing curls had noticed her as well. In fact, she had made sure to start getting home at almost the same time so she could feel Helena's eyes on her as she went to her apartment.

Helena was giddy as she got something in the mail she'd been waiting for since she had ordered it sent to her from her family estate. Not even bothering to head to her apartment to open the package, she opened it sitting in the lobby on a bench they had for guests. A knife in her hand opening the box set in front of her when the mysterious woman with the bouncing curls walks into the lobby. Helena, suddenly nervous, with a knife in her hand. Would she look too skilled with it? Is there a way to not look skilled with a knife opening a box?

Out of the corner of her eye the mysterious woman watched Helena as she walked over to her mailbox and opened it as if nothing was out of the ordinary. Mostly it wasn't. They were home a couple minutes apart as had happened the last few weeks after the woman from downstairs noticed Helena for the first time and kept track of the time to catch her eye when they got home. After grabbing her mail and sorting through it, she walked to the trash can just behind Helena to throw away the junk mail and ads. Usually she would recycle them but she didn't want to pass up the opportunity to possibly talk to the raven haired beauty who had captured her eye.

Peering over the sitting woman's shoulder she spoke to the upstairs woman for the first time, "Anything good? You seem excited." Her tone light and a small smile on her face.

Almost jumping at the voice behind her, Helena turned quickly with the trinket in hand. "Oh, you startled me." Helena smiled up at the beauty with curly hair. "Yes actually, it's something I've been waiting for since my last trip back to England."

Their eyes never left each other's faces as Helena picked up the box and stood up still smiling. She couldn't believe that this woman had spoken to her.

With no shift in her eyes but a subtle shift of her feet the woman with a curly mop of hair offered a hand out. "Sorry, my name is Myka. I've noticed you around a few times."

The smile on Helena's face grew even wider as she took Myka's hand and lifted it to her lips to place a kiss on it. "My name is H.G." she returned the favor.

Myka suddenly felt a little awkward, their eyes locked as her hand was gently let go. "Well, what exactly did you get? If it's not too inquisitive."

Helena dropped her hand and came back to reality as Myka's voice washed over her. "It's not. This," She held up a sapphire, ruby and diamond victorian necklace to let Myka observe it. "This was….my great-grandmothers."

Myka looked at the necklace from afar not wanting to overstep any boundaries. "It's beautiful." Her voice was full of wonder at the necklace in front of her. It hit her suddenly that she'd seen this necklace before in a few pictures. Not wanting to ask a stranger about her family, Myka just smiled. "It really is."

Helena blushed at the look on Myka's face. Realizing that this woman could know where the necklace came from she quickly returned it back to the box she had in front of her. "Thank you."

There was a slight awkward pause before Myka brought her hand to the back of her neck to rub it in nervousness. "I um, I should go. I'm in 122 if you ever wanna stop by."

Helena could hear the almost hopeful tone of the beauty's voice. "I'd be honored, Myka." She smiled and glanced down to the box in hand.

Myka's smile became wider, if that was even possible. "Great! I look forward to your knock upon my door soon." _Oh, Myka. Stop being an idiot! She's just the beautiful British woman that you've always dreamed about! _

Still smiling Helena questioned to herself as to what the invite really could mean but, she was happy to know the woman with breathtaking bouncy curls' name. "I should go, I have to get ready for a dinner engagement. I look forward to talking soon, though." Helena smiled even wider with a glint in her eye she could feel.

With small nods both women went their separate ways. As Helena ascended the stairs she couldn't help but think to herself about the look Myka got when she saw the necklace that Helena shared with her. H.G knew where it came from and knew that others might not understand everything about her. For an unknown reason however Helena felt that she could share with Myka. Right now wasn't the best time but, maybe in a few days or a week she could finally knock on that door and have a real conversation and maybe even dinner with the beautiful woman who lived downstairs from her.

Myka could picture in her mind where she has seen that necklace before. Every different picture floating in her mind had the wearer looking almost exactly like the woman who lived upstairs. Hoping that this wasn't really what it seemed, maybe she really was the great-granddaughter of who wore that necklace in the pictures that Myka studied and taught for a living. Opening her door and taking off her messenger bag Myka pulled out one of her art history books and flipped to the picture in her mind. The portrait on the page was almost identical to the H.G from upstairs and the necklace, Myka was sure it was the same. _It can't be…..._


	2. Can I drive you?

Helena pushed the worry out of her mind as she shut the door to her apartment and started to head out to her business meeting. Her mind had been racing the whole time she showered and dressed. The woman downstairs was even more beautiful up close. Forever worried that someone might recognize her from a passing photo, Helena was always on guard and never really got close to anyone but those she worked with because they knew who she really was. Replaying over and over the look on Myka's face when she was shown the necklace Helena was almost sure that she had seen a shift in her demeanor. It's was almost like she recognized the jewelry and who it belonged to. If that was the case, H.G Wells wasn't sure what she was going to do.

Myka started to make dinner as she voiced out loud the reasoning in her mind on how the picture and the woman upstairs could look identical. Knowing that sometimes you can have family members of different generation look almost exactly alike. Everything she had read and learned about H.G Wells in her studies said the author was a man. His sister, whose photograph Myka had pulled out and looked over, was the one who had the necklace on. She was a picture of victorian beauty to Myka.

As Myka finished washing the dishes from her dinner she dried her hands and decided to do some research about the necklace instead of the person behind it. Sitting down to her computer and turning on some jazz music for background noise Myka pulled up the picture she was thinking about on google. Hoping someone had an idea of the sister's name and marked it correctly. Never having thought about the Wells sister before Myka had no reason to know much about her other than the year she died. After searching and coming up empty on the sister and the necklace Myka decided to call it a night and head to bed to read. As she was turning off the lights in her apartment and thinking to herself about the woman upstairs Myka tripped on a book she had left on the floor on accident. Picking it up to put on the shelf Myka caught the title. 'The Time Machine' by H.G Wells. Having a thought, Myka finished turning off lights with the book in hand and headed to bed to read some of her favorite chapters again.

Helena's business meeting went smoothly. Everything was on track and the Agents she oversees aren't having any trouble with their artifact this mission. Slowly the other Regents had to leave and H.G went home. The drive to her apartment felt like a million miles as the name Myka and her beautiful smile etched in ink on her brain. Questions raced through H.G's thoughts and somehow she wished, just a little, that Myka would know who she really was. That she had maybe found her One.

Unlocking her door and stepping into a dark apartment was nothing new to Helena. Having lived alone for a very long time in a dark solitude she didn't fear the emptiness that came with the endless black. Unzipping her dress as she walked through the living room to her bedroom to change and get ready for bed Helena felt optimistic about the days to come. Everything was well taken care of at the Warehouse and her team wasn't running into any trouble in the field. Things were starting to go right for once in her long life and Helena was hoping beyond hope that she would have the courage to ask the pretty woman in apartment 122 out on a date. Drifting off to sleep with a smile on her lips and dreaming about the eyes that felt so familiar even if she had just formally met Myka that day.

Myka was already running a little behind when she made it out of her apartment the next morning. Papers jumbled in her hand, hair a mess of curls she hadn't had time to defrizz not to mention almost locking the door to her place without keys in hand. Rushing down the hall to the lobby to head to her car Myka didn't see over the top of her papers the head on collision she was about to make with H.G until she was losing her papers to the floor having lost her lose grip.

"Shit!" Myka quickly dropped to the ground to gather her belongings. "I'm so sorry. I didn't- well I couldn't see where I was going really. I'm sorry."

H.G had an amused smile on her face as she watched Myka for a second or two before dropping to help. "It wasn't your fault. I am guilty of not looking where I was going. I have no excuse as I didn't have anything blocking my view. Do forgive me."

Myka's eyes shot up when she heard that unmistakable accent and smooth rich voice. "It wasn't your fault. It's just that I'm super late and my students are going to think class is cancelled or something and today is a test on victorian paintings…...I'm sorry. I shouldn't bore you this early in the morning. Wouldn't want to put you back to sleep with my teachings or anything." Myka gave a nervous laugh in hopes she could shake off her nerdiness.

Helena gathered the last of the papers and they stood up together. Handing them to Myka but holding on a second longer as their eyes met. "Actually, I love victorian era literature and artwork. I find it fascinating really." A genuine smile broke on Helena's face as she saw a light go on in Myka's eyes. "May I offer you a ride to class? I would love to see what you are giving an exam on."

A crooked smile was given in return as Myka tucked the papers into her messenger bag this time. "I would love that."

Leading the way, H.G wasn't sure which Myka would prefer. Was she the sportscar type or would she like to get there on the back of her Harley? Deciding to let Myka pick she just lead the way to two of her four parking spots. "Well, I don't which you would prefer…."

Myka was at the rear of a jet black 911 Carrera 4S Cabriolet and beside it sat Harley Davidson soft tail with red vintage logo on the gas tank and white wall tires. "Beautiful." Myka couldn't help the awe she felt at this moment. "Uhm…..well, I think it would be more practical if we took the uhm….Porsche?" Unsure of her answer she looked at H.G almost asking if this was correct.

Without hesitation H.G pulled the keys from her pocket and clicked unlock on the keypad before tucking them away in her pocket again as she stepped to the passenger side door to open it for Myka to get it. Once they were both in the vehicle Helena started the engine and pulled out.

"NYU?" H.G asked not wanting to assume anything.

Myka was shuffling through her messenger bag trying to get some of the papers in order and not wanting them folded and torn when she got to campus. "Hmm? Oh! Yeah, NYU. Do you know where the Humanities building is?" Asking as she looked up to see where they were.

Trying, very badly, to hide her smirk as she drove H.G giggled a little. "I do. I studied there once upon a time actually. I have my Masters in English and a BA in arts and humanities. I do love to learn." She wasn't trying impress Myka or anything of the sort. She just wanted to share about herself in the hope that it is returned by the beautiful woman in her passenger seat.

Trying to figure out just what H.G could do as a profession to make the money to buy a car like this and a classic Harley like the one back in the garage Myka just came up blank. Well, not totally blank. She did entertain a fleeting thought about H.G being exactly who she thought and that is a lot of interest to accrue in a hundred years. "I have my PhD in Art History. Right now I teach the first three years of undergraduate Humanities. I have one night class that I offer for a graduate level class. There are only have twelve students signed up for that class so it won't be offered until the fall when there are new kids in the program."

"I bet all the guys would love to be your T.A." Helena teased.

Blushing a little and turning her face to the window so H.G couldn't see, "Not at all actually. It's usually the women who sign up to work under me so closely." Myka could play this game right back.

Helena's mind flashed to the thought of a big solid wooden desk and papers being scattered in a hurry as she pressed Myka against it from behind kissing her neck…. Caught up in day dream, H.G missed the turn to the entrance of the parking garage she needed.

Myka looked over and could see Helena's eyes almost glossy. "You missed the garage." She told H.G just a little louder than needed.

With some rapid blinks and a slight shake of her head to clear the lasting images from her mind Helena could only clear her throat and go around the block again. Out of the corner of her eye Helena could see Myka trying to suppress a giggle as if to say she knew exactly what was on H.G's mind when she missed that entrance.


	3. This is just our beginning

A couple hours later found them going to Myka's favorite restaurant for lunch. Talking about everything from Myka's college day's and her childhood to H.G's growing up in England. After lunch Helena decided to take Myka to her favorite book store. It was a hole in the wall but had the best collection of used books. Helena loved the way it smelled of the wood bookshelves and paper. The sense memory it induced was of Helena's first workshop where she started to build her inventions and compile her research.

Helena had a hard time containing her excitement about showing Myka one of her favorite places. "I know it's a little dingy but…...I promise it's worth it."

Myka smiled over at H.G in the drivers seat as the car pulled into a parking space next to what looked almost like an abandoned building. "This is a book store?" She asked looking over at the structure.

"You'll see. Come with me." Helena said in a tone that was reminiscent of a kid showing you their drawing.

They got out of the car and Helena took Myka's hand. Still a little unsure if she had read the sign's right but thankful that Myka didn't pull away. Actually, she squeezed H.G's hand and smiled shyly. The smile that spread across Helena's face was unmistakable. Having already been smitten with this woman from downstairs for a few months now Helena couldn't believe that she was holding her hand. That Myka was happy to be doing something with her. In her very long life H.G Wells had not felt so tangled inside. So happy and giddy with pure bliss that she had to keep pinching her arm at intervals to make sure it was real and she wasn't sleeping.

Myka was thinking to herself that she had never had such a pleasant time with a date. Someone who actually listened to her. Let her ramble on about the things she loved or missed doing. Myka was now convinced that H.G was the woman in the picture she had looked at the night before. Everything added up but she didn't care anymore. Helena, she had told Myka to call her now, was so imperfect that Myka felt she was perfect. It had only been about seven months since she had broken up with Samantha and Myka wasn't fully healed from that hurt but the wound was closing and Myka felt ready to move on for real.

Helena walked them into a small shop. Stepping through the door with Myka's hand still in hers The clerk looked up upon the bell dinging as the door opened. A smile spread on his face as he saw who it was. As Myka came through the door next the smile got even wider. Never saying a word but nodding just slightly and giving a wink when Helena looked over to him with a smile of her own.

Helena knew this bookstore almost like the back of her hand having spent hours and hours looking through the shelves for books she hadn't read yet. Leading Myka to the Sci-Fi section to do something she hadn't done for another, ever.

"I want to tell you somethings." Helena said to Myka as she gestured for them to sit on the floor.

They sat as Myka's head started to swirl with thoughts of what this could be. Not really knowing H.G well enough to guess, Myka nodded for Helena to continue.

Taking a deep breath and taking a book off the shelf just next to her. 'War of The Worlds' in one hand and Myka's in the other, Helena held the book up so Myka could see the title and author. A small smile started on Myka's face and Helena almost seemed confused.

"It is you…." Myka said softly as she used her free hand to take the book from Helena. With a look that said 'come on, I'm an art teacher' Myka leaned forward as she put the book down and placed a lingering soft kiss on Helena's lips.

Helena, still a little confused, closed her eyes at the contact. This wasn't exactly how she thought this would go. More yelling and a lot more trying to convince Myka was what she had planned for, not a first kiss and understanding.

Myka put the book back on the shelf where H.G had gotten it from. "It clicked when you showed me the necklace yesterday. There's a portrait of you with the necklace on in one of my text books. I looked at it again last night and knew that there was no way that was your great-grandmothers necklace." As Myka smiled softly at Helena who had just opened her eyes again.

"You don't have a problem believing that I am who I say I am?" The only other person that H.G had ever tried to tell who she really was had laughed and thought about having her committed for believing such 'absurdities'.

Shaking her head and giving a soft laugh, "Not really. It's amazing really. Wells is still one of my favorite authors ever. I think I've read 'The Time Machine' more times than anyone could count. I always wanted to try my hand at making a time machine because of that book." Wide eyed like a child seeing their new toy for the first time, Myka felt like she was on top of the world. Not only had she been right about who this woman was, she had just kissed H.G Wells!

"Oh darling, the time machine is real. It's not like what was written but it is real." Helena felt like she was walking on air being able to talk about herself openly like this. "Just so you know, I'm not a clone."

Myka's eyebrow shot up, "Huh? Who would think you are clone?" Myka was more than a little confused.

"Oh, well the only other person I've told thought I was crazy and came up with the 'clone theory' to explain why I felt that I was 'H.G Wells, the father of science fiction'. It wasn't a pleasant relationship and didn't last long." Averting her eyes as she was talking Helena didn't know how to say that she hadn't been in a relationship since that last one…..about twenty-seven years ago. Usually only having one night stands or a fling that lasted a couple weeks or less. Not having to lie was Helena's prefered method but that was hard when you took into account that most people would hear her story and think she was crazy no matter what.

Myka leaned forward again, her face close to Helena's, breath mixing as she looked directly into Helena's deep eyes. "I would never call you crazy. Whoever was here before just couldn't appreciate what was had."

This time it was Helena who reached. One hand coming up to tangle into Myka's curls as lips found their perfect pair in the woman in front of them. Thier first kiss in a bookstore after Helena told her true identity. Both ladies couldn't think of a time when they had a perfect first kiss such as this.

* * *

Moving in together about eight months later they had found an apartment that was between the bookstore and the university so it was convenient for both parties. Helena liked to sneak into Myka's afternoon class and watch her teach. Myka knew she did this and every once in a while would bring her down to the floor to help get across some of the Victorian era paintings and descriptions.

After living together only a couple months Myka was sure. She was sure about so much now. Even her work had new meaning and she had started to write the book she always wanted to but never thought she had the time. For this, Helena respected Myka's space not wanting to overstep or do anything that wasn't wanted. Still the caretaker of the Warehouse, there were occasions Helena had to leave without notice or leave of destination but Myka completely understood. Both knew they were in this for the long haul and Myka didn't bat an eye when Helena told her what she did as a job. Helena G. Wells had never had a more loving and understanding relationship in all of her very long life.

One Wednesday night Myka had planned a 'date night' even though she had assignments to grade and other stuff to get done. She didn't care about that on this night. Having already made the reservations at Helena's favorite little restaurant everything was set.

Myka went to pick Helena up from the bookstore where she was spending the day helping out with stocking and dusting. H.G was unaware of where they were going Myka would only say that they were going to grab dinner. When they left the city Helena knew something was different. She had been surprised by Myka a few times but never had they left the city. Enjoying the mystery Helena just put it aside and smiled as she was driven a little ways upstate. Myka was taking them to a spot she had found when she had first moved to the city and started taking long drives on the weekend.

"Myka? Where are we going?" Helena asked out of pure curiosity now. They had been driving for an hour and a half.

A sly look to her right and a mischievous smile should tell Helena that she wasn't going to get an answer.

Another half hour and Myka pulled off the highway and parked in a secluded area. The sun was setting and it was beautiful. Helena was still unaware of where they were or what was going on.

Myka got out and went around to the trunk of her car and grabbed a blanket she always kept there. Spreading it out on the hood of her car before climbing up onto it and patting beside her to have Helena join her.

Giving Myka a raised eyebrow and a 'exactly what are we doing' look before she climbed up herself. "This is beautiful." Helena commented as she leaned back on her hands to look up at the sky with Myka. Leaning her head over and putting her head on Myka's shoulder.

Helena didn't know what was going on and Myka's brain wouldn't stop going a mile a minute now. Was she really about to do this?

"Helena?" Myka spoke softly as she slid a hand quietly into her pocket.

"Hmmm?" H.G answered with a slight nod of her head in the process.

Myka didn't sit up or many any real sudden moves as she let the words form on her tongue as she opened the small black velvet box in her hand. One handed box opening was more difficult than she had planned but she got it without a sound. "Helena George Wells?" Myka asked in a whisper, " You are amazing and beautiful, intelligent and everything about you is perfect to me. I don't care what happens in this life so long as I get to spend the rest of my days with you. Will you be my wife?" At this last word Myka held the ring between them.

Helena lifted her head, looking at the emerald ring sat on a silk little pillow in a black velvet box held up to her by Myka Bering. Eyes darting between the ring and Myka's face in a stunned silence. Helena had always thought she would be the one to propose if it ever happened. The start of a smile and a tear rolled down her cheek as Helena couldn't say 'yes' at this moment. Her throat felt like it was swollen shut and wouldn't let her speak. Nodding before closing the box and kissing Myka fiercely.

Calling ahead and changing the reservations to a to-go order Myka and Helena started the drive back after watching the sunset in each others arms. Picking up their food and going back to their apartment to have a 'picnic' on the living room floor, candles lit around them as they talked quietly about the day they would say their nuptials. As the night went on the candles in the living room where traded out for the ones Myka had bought for the night in their bedroom. Myka had planned ahead and gotten a friend to take her classes the next day so they could go to their favorite bed and breakfast for the next four days. Planning and making love, almost forgetting to eat at least two meals a day because the room was well stocked with water they had brought.

Just barely two months later came the day that both women never thought they would reach. Neither in traditional dress, Myka had a white vest with a powder blue button up dress shirt and white slacks with saddle shoes to match her shirt. Helena opted for a white shirt with black vest and a powder blue lined jacket with tails, black slacks and victorian spats that were powder blue and black to match Myka's shoes. Everything was beautiful and just as they had planned it. Nothing, surprisingly, went wrong as they walked the aisle and said their vows to each other. People who filled the outdoors wedding were from both sides. Friends and family of Myka's along with just about everyone who had any contact with Helena at her work; Warehouse and friends she had made along the way.

When all was said and done, everyone gone home and it was just Myka and Helena left standing.

Helena smiled to her new bride. "How does it feel to now officially be Myka Bering-Wells?"

Myka gave her new wife a goofy smile and a cute little head dip before looking up and into Helena's eyes. "Like I've waited my whole life to feel this whole, Helena Bering-Wells."


End file.
